Kick Buttowski: Year One
by O.D.S.T.vsStormTrooper
Summary: Kick and Kendall are in 11th Grade, they started dating over the summer. The story will be their whole Junior year and summer. Please leave comments on what you think I should include in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have recently started watching a bunch cartoons, and reading comics, and that inspired me to write this. (Not the comics)**

_Kick Buttowski POV August 7th,Wednesday _

I was getting dressed for the first day of 11th grade, sadly I can't wear my jumpsuit. The highschool I go to has a somewhat strict dress code, and jumpsuits don't make the cut. There is also a "No Headwear of any Kind" rule. I can still wear my helmet, just not on school grounds. I settle for my autographed Billy Stumps shirt a red winter coat, despite it not being winter, and some torn jeans. They dont allow boots, so instead of my stunt boots I wear some red Nike's. I was about to put on some gloves and I looked at my right hand and thought back to last summer.

_Flashback_

"Alright Gunther, time to test out Bonesaw 2.0", my new dirt bike, I said.

"All I gotta do is hook the sign, but now I'll be going TWICE as fast, this is gonna be Awesome" I sated whilst hiding my eagerness.

"I don't know about this Kick, I don't think that THIS should be your first stunt on an actual bike, you haven't even tried anything else" Gunther pleaded his usual cry.

"Nonsense, you of all people should know I'm a natural at anything extreme" I stated calmly.

"Fine, but I'm not putting the Cheetah Chug in it, lets wait till next time" Gunther said.

I face palmed "whatever" I said, then I mounted my bike. I counted out loud "3, 2, 1" and I took off. I barreled down the mountain twice as fast as I could with my regular bike.

"Hook the sign Kick, hook the sign" I hear Gunther call. I see the sign, and I'm coming in hot. I outstretched my arm and as my hand grasped, I slipped right by, I was going to fast. "Aww Shitbuiscuits" I never grabbed the sign and I was steering myself between the jagged rocks, but I lost control and slammed into one. My forearm was trapped in the heap that was my new bike but I was to hurt to move it, thank God for insurance I thought, Gunther called an ambulance. I sat there for 15 minutes, and when they got there they had to cut Bonesaw apart to get me free. I was taken to the hospital and sedated for surgery, when I woke up my family was in the room, and Gunther.

"How bad is it?" I asked and they turned to see me.

"Thank goodness your okay Kick, I knew these stunts would get you hurt" my mom cried.

"What I'm fine it wasn't that bad..." And I look at the cast on my hand, WHERE WAS MY PINKY!

"WHERE'S MY PINKY!" I cried out, my mom sobbed harder.

"Well son, most of the bones in your hand were broken after the crash and your pinky was to torn up to salvage.

"OH MY GOD IM RUINED!" I cried out.

"Now now son, the doctor said it wouldn't affect your life at all, you will still be highly functional" my dad explained.

"No, I can't do my pose without my pinky, it'll look like I'm just pointing. Not to mention, now I have to cut all the pinkies off my gloves" I exclaimed.

"Actually no you won't" I looked to see my mom crying. "Because your not doing stunts anymore!" My mom screamed.

"What no, I'll do anything, just let me do stunts" I said.

She considered this "fine, but there is going to be some changes" and there were. I had to get a better helmet, one that covers my whole head. Then I had to get a better grade jumpsuit, the new one was still white and red, but it didn't have a collar. Then I had to wear pads all over my body, and some durable boots and gloves. I actually found that all this stuff improved my stunt performance, so it was actually good.

_End Flashback_

"Breakfast is ready" my mom calls. I grab my keys, Ol' Blue, Helmet (I have Helmet and Stunt Helmet, Helmet being my old one) and walk downstairs, my mom is cleaning up, she had red fluffy hair and was in her 40s. Her most stunning feature were the mismatched eyes, a green right one and a blue left one. She was a stay-at-home mom but was in a lot of clubs that housewives liked. She was always nice, when she was mad or sad she would fall into a lobotomized state, and you had to move heaven and hell to get her back.

"Good morning Kick, I'm glad school started, I can finally see you without the jumpsuit every day" my mom joked.

"Now now Honey, we're lucky Kick is even wearing clothes. Remember when he was a kid and would walk around naked before putting on something besides a jumpsuit" my dad quipped. My dad had short brown hair and was in his 40's. He was a little bit of a klutz but I could always count on him to come through no matter the problem. He used to love ping-pong, but now his favorite pastime is mail, couldn't get enough of the stuff.

"Haaaa ha ha ha haaaa" Brianna laughed. Brianna was my 14 year old sister, she had curly blonde hair (dyed) and dressed like a teen pop star. She loved pageants and acted all sweet, but she was one of the only things I was scared of, not that I would ever say that out loud.

"Laugh all you want Bri, you can even tell your boyfriend about it" I said blank-faced. Everyone stopped and my mom and dad looked at Brianna.

"Um, I guess I'll be going now" and with that Brianna ran outside, I don't know where to, especially since she carpooled with me and Gunther.

"Well son, it looks like I'll have to call Bradley so the Buttowski men can handle this" my dad said. My brother Brad was off at college, he had cleaned up over the years. I had helped him with his problems and now he had good hygiene and a girlfriend. He was currently living with Horace and Pantsy and working at the go cart place. He started being nice to me, and now we are on pretty good terms.

"No Harold, lets just invite him over. Kick, why didn't you tell us about him earlier, and how did you find out about him?" My mom asked.

Considering I was on a roll, I may as well tell the whole story. "Last week while dad was at work and you were at a club meeting I walked in to find Bri and some boy making out on the couch. Then she asked me not to tell you... Whoops" I said in mock surprise.

"Huh, I thought me and my little girl were close, you best be off for school Kick" my mom said deep in thought. I took my queue and walked out the door, then I walked to my next door neighbors house and knocked on the door. A portly man in a business suit and was balding on top of his head answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Perkins, is Kendall ready?" I asked.

"Let me check Kick" he said eyeing me. Ever since me and Kendall started going out he seemed wary of me, when I was a kid he loved me. He came back with my girlfriend and she smiled at me. She had long, beautiful, natural blonde hair and she always had a pink headband on. She was wearing a green sweatshirt that was too big, it was mine I noticed, had a grey skirt on, and she had pink sneakers.

"Bye daddy" she said and hugged her dad, he smiled but when she turned around he started eyeing me again. "Come on Clarence, we only have 5 minutes to get to Gunther's house" she grabbed my hand and we started walking.

* * *

_Kendall Perkins POV_

I was staring at a picture of my family when I was young. My dad when he had hair, my mom, sister, and me all with our blonde hair smiling. That family was gone now, when I was 10 my parents got divorced and my mom moved to a different city. Me and my sister had a love/hate relationship, but now she's off at college leaving me and my dad alone, I had Hansel, my cat, but its not the same as another person. I heard footsteps and I turned around, my dad was looking at the picture over my shoulder. "Um Kendall dear, Kick is outside waiting for you at the front door" my Dad said.

We walked downstairs and I opened the door to see my boyfriend, Kick. He always had that steely gaze like he could take you on and not think about it and was about 5 foot 9, a full 4 inches taller than me. He had his helmet under his arm and was unconsciously rubbing his hair. I remember the first time I saw his hair, I loved the easiness about it.

_Flashback_

I had just had the first REAL birthday party of my life, I had just turned 14 and for the first time people actually came. I had been broken up with Ronaldo for about 2 years, and I wasn't expecting it when Kick, Gunther, and Jackie showed up.

"What are you doing here, CLARENCE?" I asked, while I was actually overjoyed.

"Well after hearing that you have worst birthdays than Jackie, I figured I would be Mr. Nice Daredevil" He said coolly. "So I decided to do you one favor as a birthday gift, it's only good until tomorrow though." I contemplated asking him to kiss me, then I remembered that A, my dad was in the room, and B, so were Kick's friends.

"I want you to take your helmet off" I said mischievously. I thought I saw him hesitate, but he took his helmet off slowly. Then I saw his hair, it was that color that can either be dirty blonde or light brown, eventually I just asked.

"Is your hair dirty brown or light brown?" I asked, which he smirked at.

"Light brown" he replied, still with a smirk. His hair was short, but it stuck up in some places and was matted down in others.

"What's up with your hair?" I asked.

"I don't like to mess with it, so it sticks up from bed head, but matted down from helmet hair" he replied nonchalantly.

_End flashback_

I turned and hugged my dad "bye daddy" and turned to Kick. "Come on Clarence (I get some kind of guilty pleasure out of calling Kick Clarence), "we only have 5 minutes to get to Gunther's house," then I grabbed his hand and we started walking.

"Why are you freaking out about the time, you do know Gunther lives three doors down, past Ms. Chicarelli's and Jackie's houses" Kick stated calmly.

"Clarence, you know that I can't take the risk of being late for school, your sister better get here on time" I said, she used to almost make us late every day.

"Oh, she'll be there" Kick smirked. Sure enough when we got there she was in the car, while Gunther and Jackie were chatting outside. Gunther had been going out with Jackie for about 3 years, he'd gotten her to go crazy for him by breaking the world record for most corn dogs eaten in an hour. Now Jackie was a food fanatic, there idea of a date was watching "Bizarre Foods" while eating said things. Gunther had gotten taller than when we were kids. He now had a thin beard and was over 6 foot, he hadn't gotten skinnier but the height evened him out to where he didn't look pudgy. He was wearing dark green dress pants with suspenders and he had on a white dress shirt, though it wouldn't be Gunther if he wasn't wearing his clogs.

"Ooh, Kendall Kick, how's it going guys" Jackie waved enthusiastically, we returned some small waves. Jackie hadn't gotten much taller, but she had gotten smaller glasses and her braces off. She had started calming down with the help of Gunther, now she only slightly freaked out every once in a while. She was wearing a purple knee length dress with spaghetti straps and she was wearing some purple sneakers.

"Hey Kick, your sister came early looking pissed off, I didn't want to mess with her so I just let her in the car, what happened?" Gunther asked.

"I ACCIDENTALLY let it slip she had a boyfriend, and she ran out the door" he was playing with his pinky nub.

"Well all I know is that your in the doghouse, and she can totally whoop your ass" Gunther said.

"Aww, Shitbiscuits, your right Gunther" he had a look of dread as we sat in the car, a Rendezvous. It was Gunther's so he was driving, Jackie was in shotgun, Kick and I were in the middle row, and Brianna was in the back.

"You know I'm going to get you for that, right?" Brianna asked while looking out the window.

"Sadly, yes" and with that Kick was pouting.

* * *

_Kick Buttowski POV_

I spent the car ride wondering what Brianna was gonna do to me, Kendall was trying to comfort me and had her head on my shoulder. We had arrived at school and like nothing happened Brianna climbs over the seat, opens the door, smiles at me, and says "bye Kick." I was scared shitless now, regardless I left Helmet and Ol' Blue in the middle row and grabbed my school bag. Kendall and me walked into school and lucky us, we had first period together (A/N if the school seems weird I'm basing his school off mine, he has my schedule, and everyone else has a friend of mine's). We had Coach Woody, a U.S. History teacher and assistant football coach. He was a bald man in his early 30's and would yell out his lectures. I thought he was a great teacher and so did everybody else. After 50 minutes the bell rang, we had 3 minutes to get to our next class.

"Kendall what do you have next?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Lets see... Gym with Coach Luke, God I hate that bitch" I chuckled, everybody hated coach Luke. She was a 60 year old woman who still died her hair blonde, her rule was don't scuff the basketball court (probably because she was the head girls basketball coach), or as she said "THE PROVERB OF LUKE." (A/N I'm basing these teachers off the ones at my school, they are as crazy as I describe them.)

"Well this is good, I've got gym with coach Rogers" at my school a class of girls and boys have gym together in the upstairs gym, we can usually do whatever we want. We walk to the gym together but have to part ways at the locker rooms.

I walk in there and once I'm down to my boxer-briefs and about to put my gym clothes on Mouth spoke up "hey Kick, I dare you to walk out in only your underwear."

"Challenge accepted" and with that I pick up my gym clothes.

"I don't know about this Kick, you don't want to get in trouble on your first day" Gunther preached.

"Nonsense, everything is going to be fine" I wave him off and walk over to the locker room door. I opened it and walked out, all the girls were already in the gym, and I was happy to say they stared at me as I walked out.

Kendall ran up to me "Clarence, incase you forgot, your not wearing your gym clothes."

"Dare" was my answer, she sighed then the noticed the girls ogling me and gave her angry face, they all turned around.

"What about coach Rogers?" She asked.

"You think he cares, he's lazy as hell" to emphasize my point Coach Rogers walked right past me and didn't say anything. Coach Rogers was a 50 year old black man, he was in amazing shape for his age, but was still lazy. He spent all day surfing the Internet on his IPad while listening to music, and was the assistant girls basketball coach. The thing I found hilarious about him was that he had a goatee, but it was the same color as his skin so you only noticed it if you were a foot away.

Kendall, Gunther, Mouth, and me spent the whole period just chatting until it was time to get dressed. I got dressed in my original clothing and walked to my 3rd period... English, fuck it. I got there and was happy to see Kendall again this time with Gunther and Jackie. Kendall and I sat together and the other notorious couple did the same. Mrs. Trahan was sitting in the corner at her desk drinking coffee. She was a fake blonde in her forties and loved the color pink, everything she owned was pink. She had bad acne scars and was frickin' crazy as hell. She had had a brain tumor a few years back, and ever since was prone to mood swings.

She made a big smile and stated talking "alright class today..." I instantly tuned her out, Kendall was being a teachers pet as usual. So I got a nasty idea, I started bugging Kendall and trying to get her to talk to me, to no avail. After a while I got bored and started goofing off, Mrs. Trahan never looked to see if you were actually working. After a relatively short period the bells rung, we had 13 minutes in between 3rd and 4th. We always hung out in my 4th hour, Spanish, for recess because Mrs. Liner was deaf and you could literally scream "SHIT" and she wouldn't hear. The warning bell rang and Gunther had to depart, then the most boring period ever started.

Mrs. Liner was a woman in her 60's, she had white hair and was on the plump side. She would talk 1 word a minute so the class would stretch on forever, I got my best hours of sleep in that class. The most excitement that ever happened was when she got a call from her children or grandchildren. Then the bell rang for 5th period and everybody was eager to GTFO.

"Kendall tell me your secret on how you stay awake, she even puts Jackie to sleep" to emphasize my point Jackie yawned.

"I'll never tell" Kendall said mischievously.

"I'll take that, as a challenge" and I pulled her close while she giggled and right before we kissed Mrs. Adams popped up. She was a woman in her 60's that looked like a pit bull, she was the Ms. Chicarelli of Mellowbrook High. "Mr. Buttowski, Ms. Perkins, there will be no kissing on school grounds, if I catch you again its Saturday school." I stopped immediately and we just decided to walk to 5th period together.

5th period was Speech, Kendall and Gunther took it because they were in student council, I took it because I figured with thousands of fans I need to learn how to properly speak in front of a crowd. The teacher was Mrs. Walker, she was a nice woman in her 50's. She dyed her hair red and dressed like a teenager, she was strict but understanding. She always liked me best, much to the dismay of Kendall. I always paid attention in her class and was sad when the bell rang for lunch.

I went through the lunch line and grabbed a pizza slice, some fries, and as per the rules had to grab something that was either a vegetable or fruit, I settled for an apple. I met up with Kendall who had been in the salad line "Clarence, why do you have to eat so unhealthy? Also, lets go get our drinks at the concession stand."

"Sure thing" I said and ignored her question. I once we arrived at the concession stand I noticed coach Rogers behind the counter, I never knew why but coach Rogers was always the one behind the counter. I assumed it was because the school board realized he was a lazy ass and that he did nothing in his free time.

"One Cheeta Chug, and one Omega-3" Kendall ordered, she was taking out one of those girl wallets when I stopped her by taking out mine and paying for both the drinks. I was never short on cash anymore because I had gotten a job at Skidzeez and they paid well.

"Thank you Clarence" and with that we sat at one of the outside tables to eat. After 30 minutes the warning bell rang and we got up to go to 7th period.

7th period was Mathematics, the first class I didn't have with Kendall. My teacher was Coach LaPointe, or as people called him, Coach LaJointe. There was a rumor that he smoked pot, I had passed him on the close quarters stairs once and he smells like pot smoke. I found it hilarious that fact that he always looks like he just woke up, with hair in every direction, a scruffy beard, and looks like he doesn't shower. Though he always wore a nice, clean, suit that looked expensive.

"I see shapes and numbers that float around in my head" wise words from the LaJointe. After a relatively strange class the bell for 8th period with Mrs. Bush rang. Mrs. Bush was in her 70's and had short dyed brunette hair, she was 5 foot 10 and somewhat intimidating. She had told us how she used to cheat on her taxes but found God, then she held up the Biology book and said "nothing in this book matters" then she holds up a bible "everything on this book matters." I agreed that science didn't matter, but I think my Billy Stumps book was pretty important. Then it happened, the last bell rang I walked out to the parking lot and met up with the rest of the posse, Kendall, Gunther, Jackie, and Brianna. We all piled in the car and took off for home.

Once we got home I asked Kendall "considering we don't have school work today, what do you want to do?" She seemed to think for a minute.

"I wanna go to that hangout that you and Gunther are always talking about, I know Jackie has been there" she answered. Now I kinda felt like a dick because I hadn't taken Kendall to our amazing hangout.

"Sure thing, let me just grab some stuff, I'll be at your house in a minute" we walked together until Kendall entered her house. Then I walked to my house opened the door and walked up to my room, I didn't feel like keeping Kendall waiting so I just grabbed my gloves and Stunt Helmet. I ran downstairs and ran into the garage, it was no longer the Buttowski Museum of Awesome, my parents made me move the stuff out so I had rented a storage container in town. I opened the garage door, put on Helmet, mounted Bonesaw, and rode the 10 yards to Kendall's house.

She came outside and looked surprised by my bike "why are we taking your bike?" She asked.

"Because the gully , our hangout, is in a place that the only vehicle able to get there is Bonesaw here" I patted my bike.

"I'm not sure if my dad wants me to ride with you in that thing, 1 because bikes are unsafe, 2 because you got in a crash just 2 months ago" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Is he home?" I asked, she shook her head "then it's fine, I would never let anything happens to you. Reluctantly she joined me on the bike, she was wearing Stunt Helmet and I thought that made her look hotter than ever. She wrapped her hands around my waist and we took off to her squealing.

"Hey, do you want to stop at the Food-N'-Fix?" I asked.

"SURE!" She yelled in my ear, I can add partial deafness on my injury list now. I take a turn and we head off to my favorite gas station.

* * *

_Kendall Perkins POV_

"Clarence it's closed, look at the sign" the sign was flipped to the closed sign which was plainly on the door. Kick didn't believe it so he had disappeared somewhere around the back.

"Just like I thought" his deep voice comes from behind the building.

"What?" I ask.

"Wade's car is still here, where his car is he is, he loves that thing to much to leave it unattended" he then turned the corner, walked up to the front door and pulled lightly, it was unlocked.

"See, Wade may be easy going, but he would never leave the Food-N'-Fix unlocked" he had his thinking face on.

"I'm going in, he's probably just doing something, and he's already told me before that I'm welcome anytime" so Kick pulled the door open and the bell rang. There was a girly shriek and some crashing sounds, we both ran in.

"Wade? Wade?" Kick called. Then a lanky man with an orange bonnet that had some brown hair coming out to cover his eyes appeared. He had torn jeans and an unbuttoned Food-N'-Fix employee shirt on. He looked panicked as he came out of the storage room hastily buckling his belt. Then he saw it was us and signed "Danger Dude and Brainy Blonde" his nickname for me "what brings you here?" He asked.

"We were just gonna get some nachos-to-go, but what was that" Kick asked, I was wondering what he was doing back there.

"Um well... Fine! Courtney, you can come out, it's just Kick and friend" Wade called to the storage room. A red head that was wearing a yellow bonnet and had on baggy jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt, under one of those vest from "Back to the Future."

"Thank goodness, I thought you were Wade's boss, I can't let Wade get fired" the woman called Courtney said.

"Oh, hi Courtney" Kick said.

"Wait what were you two doing back there?" I asked still confused.

"We were, um. Well me and Courtney have an intimate, um..." Wade stuttered. Then it hit me, her hair was ruffled, her shirt was on backwards, and Wade's shirt was unbuttoned... Gross, there are food products back there.

"Wade must have noticed the face I was making because he spoke up "this is the first time we did that here, and we were nowhere near and products" he reassured me.

"Right, I think we should just get the nachos and go" Kick said.

"Comin' right up Danger Dude" Wade walked over and right before making our nachos looked down at his hands. "You might wanna make those yourself" Wade said... Gross, again.

"Sure" Kick then proceeded to fix up the nachos and put them in a to-go container, then he took out his wallet.

"Not necessary, for reasons unspoken they are free on the house" Wade said.

"Thanks, Wade" and with that we walked back outside and I put on my helmet and got behind Kick.

"Hold the nachos tight, it gets bumpy at the end" he said. I put one arm around his waist and the other pressed the nachos firmly to my stomach. We took off and eventually came to a half built bridge, I thought this must be the place, then Kick took off down one of the steep sides of the gully. He braked right before we went into a shallow stream, I was glad I hadn't gotten soaked.  
"Right this way" Kick said while getting off the bike, he then gestured to a ladder that led up to a cement block. I followed him up the ladder and was completely taken by surprise by how awesome this place was. There was a line of posters on the wall and above them in red paint red "The Wall Of Awesome." Then there was a huge half pipe that I assumed is where Kick probably practiced his stunts. Next, there was a kitchen, it had an oven and fridge, there were extension cables leading the two to an outdoor plug outlet. They had 2 couches and a chair pointing the half pipe and the TV.

"Lets watch some TV" Kick suggested. We snuggled up together on the couch and Kick handed me the remote. I flipped through the channels until I found a black and white French romance movie. Kick put the nachos in his lap and we watched the movie together until Kick spoke up "wait, I've seen this seen before." The main character was kissing some French guy at a restaurant, I smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to get it. This is the movie I was watching at the theater when you suddenly started making out with me" I said.

"Yeah I remember, then you blew a whistle and Pansty started chasing me again" he said.

"In my defense the guy I had had a crush on finally kissed me, then I come to learn it was a fake-out make-out." I said arching my eyebrow.

"Um, yeah sorry about..." He was stuttering and looking sheepish. I shut him up by kissing him, he looked surprised but then relaxed into it, after what seemed like forever we pulled apart. We were breathing heavily but once we got control again I pushed him down on the couch to wear I was on top of him. I was just about to kiss him again but stopped, I grabbed his helmet and dropped it on the floor, which was where the nachos were also we learned later. Then I kissed him again, we made-out for a while until my phone went off "Shitbiscutis" I hear Kick mumble. I put a finger up to my mouth and answer my phone "hello" I said.

"Kendall, wear are you, it's 9:15 and you know your curfew is 9 on weekdays" my dad answered. I was freaking out and grabbed Kicks wrist, I saw on his watch that it was indeed 9:15.

"Sorry dad, me and Kick were at the movies and it just ended, were coming home right now" I lied.

"Well hurry up, if your not back by 9:30 your grounded for a week" my dad said sternly.

"Sure thing, bye" I hung up.

"We need to leave, NOW" I almost yelled.

"Why did you lie to your dad?" Kick asked me as we climbed the ladder.

I put on my helmet and got behind him on the bike "because, what would he assume if I told him that I had spent the last few hours alone with my boyfriend, in his secret hang out place" I said in my best "duh!" Voice.

"Right" and with that we sped up the side of the gully, Kick had gotten us back in 5 minutes. My dad was standing in the doorway when we pulled up, he looked pissed. I took off my helmet said "bye" to Kick and walked up to my dad.

"Hi daddy" I said in my little girl voice, but he wasn't having that.

"Kendall, your always so responsible, you are never home late. This behavior appeared when you started dating Kick" he said.

"It's fine daddy, its not Kicks fault that the movie ran late" I said.

"Where's the ticket stub?" My dad asked, crap, I forget I get my brains from my dad.

"I usually throw those away" I answered.

"Next time you go to the movies I want to see a ticket stub afterwards" he answered. I walked inside and said "goodnight daddy" and walked upstairs to my room and put on some pajamas. Afterwards I noticed that the sweatshirt I had been wearing was Kicks, he had left it here a few weeks ago but I liked it and didn't want to give it back.

**A/N please review with your ideas for what I can do in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wasn't sure if this story was any good but after receiving ONE good review, u jelly, I have decided to continue.**

_Kick Buttowski POV August 9, Friday_

"Yes, the first week of school is over, you know what that means Gunther" I say, Gunther gets a serious face, nods, then opens the car door to get the boom-box.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Me and Gunther decided on an end week celebration, you and Jackie can join in if your awesome enough" I said seriously.

"Is that right, CLARENCE, then I can't wait to see what gonna happen" and she leans up against the car, and Jackie follows suit.

"Alright Gunther, just like we practiced" I said, the song starts off with some music then "This is really how we live" the music starts again and me and Gunther start troll dancing, the music last for about 8 seconds. After its over me and Gunther jump in the air, do a spin, land and say together "You Mad Bro?" **(A/N Link to both of these below, credit given to MinnesotaBurns for coming up with this revolutionary duo)**

Kendall raised her hand, probably about to comment, when a person appears behind us. "What are you doing?" coach Luke had magically appeared behind us and asked.

"Aww, Shitbiscutis!" I scream and jump forward into Kendall.

"What are you still doing here? Unless you have an after school activity you must leave" Luke elaborated.

"I'm pretty sure Kendall and Gunther sometimes have after school student council meetings" I said while still clinging to my girlfriend.

"Do they have one today?" She asked.

"No but..." I tried.

"Leave" she said and walked away.

"Jackie I'm scared" I looked over to see Gunther clinging to Jackie.

"Lets GTFO while we still got the chance" Gunther screams and opens the car door and starts it. We barely have time to get in before he drives away, good thing Brianna got a ride home from a friend.

"I swear to Thor Thorson that she can teleport, we didn't hear, see, or feel her dark presence" Gunther said while hyperventilating.

"Actually I was just about to tell you that she was behind you, and you didn't hear her because of the music. Though you are right in the fact that her dark presence was missing" we all laughed.

"Okay guys what the f'ing hell was that gimmick?" Kendall asked.

"Well you see Kendall, we were troll dancing while listening to "How We Live" by noDJ" I stated.

"I have no idea what ANY of that meant, so I'm just gonna say you two looked like idiots" Kendall said and started laughing.

* * *

We finally arrived home and I said bye and walked into my house to see my parents in the kitchen looking pissed.

"What's wrong guys?" I ask as they stare me down and then I notice my mom was holding... Aww, Shitbiscutis.

"Why were there condoms in your drawer?" My dad asked clearly annoyed, my mom looked disappointed.

"Those aren't mine, I wouldn't need them because Kendall's on birth control... I mean were not even having sex, and why were you looking in my room to begin with?" I asked.

"When your sister got home from school she said yesterday you made a stop on the way home and bought these but she didn't want to get you in trouble" she said. Shitbiscutis, this is how my sister is getting back at me, my parents would never believe me over her.

"While we are angry at you Kick, we admit that you buying condoms is slightly responsible... But your still grounded for a month" my dad said.

"This means no stunts, no going out, and the whole point of this, no Kendall" my dad continued.

"What dad, I swear those aren't mine, you can't make me not see Kendall" I yelled exasperated.

"Yes I can, now give me your skateboard, cellphone, and keys" my dad said holding out his hand. I sighed and put down my school bag to grab my phone, we had to turn them off and pick them up at school, when I noticed something in Brianna's school bag next to mine. There is a plastic bag sticking out one of the zippers... Let me just, and I unzipped the school bag and brought out the plastic bag, it was from a pharmacy. I reached inside and pulled out a receipt.

"Dad, mom, look at this" I handed them the receipt, my dad read it and his face went slack.

"Now I'm not sure which makes me happier" I said smiling. "The fact that this proves my innocence, or the fact that Brianna's gonna be in trouble."

"BRIANNA, GET DOWN HERE!" My dad yelled, may as well reap what I've sown I thought and sat down.

"Yes daddy, want to tell me I did a good job" she said in her daddy's-little-girl voice.

"No, I'm want to ask why you framed your brother like this" my dad said angrily. Brianna's eyes got big as she looked at the receipt in his hands, then her schoolbag, then me smiling my ass off.

"Dammit Kick, I'm gonna..." Brianna started.

"No your not, your going to get everything you consider fun and bring it downstairs, and in a month we'll see if your still acting like you do now" my mom spoke up. Brianna looked like a deer in headlight, then she grumbled something and walked upstairs to get her stuff.

"Kick dear, we are so sorry about this whole thing. How about we give you some money to take Kendall to dinner and I'll let you use my car" my mom offered.

"I'll take you up on the dinner money, but I'll stick with my bike" I said as I accepted the money from my mom. I retrieved my cellphone and walked upstairs to my room, I proceed to lie down in bed and dial Kendall's number. I waited as it rang when she finally picked up "hello" she answered.

"Hey Kendall, I got in a strange predicament and long story short I got some money to take you to dinner if you want to go?" I asked. I looked out my window to see Kendall sitting up in bed on her cellphone, I felt kind of stalkerish watching her like that.

"Sounds great, let me just change, I should be ready in 15 minutes" she answered.

"Okay, see you later, bye" I said.

"Bye" she answered and hung up, I noticed her grab the bottom of her shirt and start pulling up. I know I shouldn't watch her but I couldn't look away. She pulled her shirt off and I saw she was wearing a pink lacy bra. She was just about to unhook it when she walked out of view, I slapped myself in the face and thought, okay peeping tom, stop it. I grabbed Stunt Helmet and walked downstairs. I opened my garage door, mounted my bike and rode the few feet to Kendall's driveway. I parked my bike and walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Perkins "hello Mr. Perkins, I'm taking Kendall to dinner" I said.

"Kendal honey, why didn't you tell me you were going out?" Mr. Perkins yelled over his shoulder.

"Sorry daddy, Kick called me 5 minutes ago, I was gonna tell you once I got downstairs" Kendall yelled back.

"Why don't you come inside while Kendall's getting dressed. Mr. Perkins said while motioning me through the door. I walked inside and followed Mr. Perkins to the living room, Mr. Perkins sat down on one end of the couch and I sat on the other. He turned in the news and I started watching with him, after a minute of uncomfortable silence Kendall appeared. She had changed into a green and pink checkered skirt, had her usual sneakers on, and had a green "Sewer Gators", our football team, shirt on. I started to blush when I remembered what I'd seen a minute ago, but quickly dismissed it.

"All ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she turned and hugged her dad "bye daddy" and she followed me to my bike.

"Just make sure to be back by 10, and Kick... If you crash with my daughter on that bike you better hope it kills you" her dad said.

"Daddy" Kendall complained "also you don't have to worry, I doubt I'll be back late, especially considering its 4 right now." Her dad waved her off as we took off down the street.

* * *

_Kendall Perkins POV_

"Clarence, this is not my idea of a dinner date" I said a little pissed. When he said "dinner" I thought he meant a nice restaurant... Not Battlesnax."

"What are you talking about, this place has the best food in town" he said admiring the front of the building that he had designed.

"Really, I think you just wanted to pocket the cash your mom gave you, because not only is this place cheap, but you get a discount" I said matter-of-factly. He shrugged and started towards the front door, I sighed but followed.

"Magnus, whip us up some Nordic stew please" Kick said to the heavily bearded and muscle-bound man at the counter.

"ANYTHING FOR MY NUMBER 1 CUSTOMER 5 YEARS RUNNING" Magnus boomed.

"Clarence, how often do you come here?" I asked.

"Anywhere between 2 and 3 times a week" he said with a proud look on his face. I sighed and he led me to a booth. After a minute Gunther showed up with a pot of stew, he was wearing a tan dress shirt and had a brown tie. I started laughing at the cheesy, historically inaccurate Viking helmet, there is no historical evidence that Vikings ever had horns on their helmets, and at his green kilt.

"Thank you Kendall, it makes me feel so much better now that I know other people find this ridiculous uniform my dad implemented is indeed stupid looking" Gunther said in a joking pissed-off voice.

"Sorry, it's just that stupid helm..." I didn't get to finish because Kick had put a hand over my mouth.

"Don't talk bad about the H word within 5 miles of Magnus" Kick said, Gunther nodded in agreement and placed the stew pot down in front of us. It had two ladles in it "the lovers pot" Gunther spoke up after following my gaze. I gave Kick a quizzical look and he rubbed his neck while smiling sheepishly. Gunther left us alone and I tried the stew, now I knew why Kick came here an unhealthy number of times.

"Wow Clarence, this is really good" I said truthfully.

"You better hurry, I can finish this whole pot myself and I'm not holding back" he responded while gulping down the stew. I took my time and slowly sipped on the ladle while Kick was gulping one after another. I had gotten full after 6 or 7 ladle-fulls but I looked in the pot to see it empty. I looked over at Kick who was rubbing his protruded stomach "ah" was his response.

"Clarence you are the most unhealthy person I know, how in hell can you physically consume that much palatable material without your stomach bursting?" I asked.

"Well my dear Kendall, it takes years of practice" he said.

"You know, you won't believe what Bri tried doing to me today" he said with a far away look.

"What?" I asked with more than mild curiosity.

"She told my parents that I had been buying condoms, she had even bought some and placed them in my room" he continued. I still hadn't told my dad about being on birth control, if he found out I would have been in so much trouble. They had other benefits than well preventing pregnancies, they helped regulate your mood, which I had been told can be out of control.

"I found the bag and receipt in her school bag, which was the only thing that saved my ass. If I hadn't then I would have been punished for a month, but that little... snitch, got what was coming to her" Kick summed up. After a half an hour of steady conversation while Kick rubbed his stomach willing the bulge to go down, we decided to go. He called for the bill, which Gunther delivered, after he paid we left and walked out to Kicks bike.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kick asked.

"Lets go to the mall" I said knowing all to well that Kick can't stand the mall.

"Fuuuu" he said then stopped when I gave him a look, I didn't encourage cursing.

"Fine, I was going to say fine" he salvaged, I gave him a "uh-huh" look.

Page break

"Come on Clarence, keep up" I called full of glee. He was slowly following me on his skateboard, sulking. Then I saw a store that I just KNEW Kick was going to love, the Short N' Squat.

"Fuuu, I mean, hell no Kendall. I vowed never to return to this god-forsaken place" Kick said and crossed his arms.

"Clarence, we both know we had some good times in here" I said unsuccessfully suppressing a smile.

"Oh you mean when you called me cute" shudder" and then called me a freak" he retorted, I blushed like mad. Then I got a sinister idea.

"You know Clarence, I think I liked it better when you were shorter than me. It made kissing you easier, I didn't have to stand on my tiptoes and strain myself" I walked behind him and kicked the back of his knee. He fell on his knees in front of me "that's better" I said with a smirk.

"Kendall what the hell are you..." He didn't get to finish because I started kissing him.

"You punk kids!" I hear a man scream and next thing I know an umbrella hit me on the arm "ow" I scream. Then it hit Kick "ow, you old decrepit bastard, why aren't you dead yet!" Kick screamed at the old man riding away in the buggy.

"Clarence!" I yelled and slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry, I just hate the mall, except that last part" he said wiggling his eyebrows. When I giggled he smirked "knew I'd win you back" he said with full confidence.

"Alright, you win, now lets go home before that old man comes back up to bat again" I said looking over my shoulder.

**A/N sorry if this chapter is no good, I've had a crappy week and had to force myself to write this... Chapter, if I can call it that. And for those videos ( watch?v=RAC3Gd3armY) and ( watch?v=ebYN0chFJp8).**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kick Buttowski POV August 13, Tuesday_

"Yes, school is over and our first big stunt of the school year" I said excitedly while me and Gunther were in his front yard.

"I don't know about this Kick, this is some extreme stuff" Gunther said as usual.

"You say that every time I do a stunt, you are my stunt coordinator, which means you help me plan my stunts. So basically, I think you just like to contradict yourself" I said.

"Yeah, but sometimes it helps, and you reconsider it, which in turn..." Gunther started but was interrupted by...

"CLARENCE! Is it true your trying to do that stunt again, which I remind you has left you with 9 fingers!" Kendall yelled.

"9.33 Kendall, I still have 1 joint" I elaborated, a little bit just to be a smart ass.

"Shut up! I don't want you to get hurt again..." Kendall's tone got softer. No, dammit, it's that feeling of guilt, I can't stand guilt.

"Kendall, I swear that I won't get hurt, plus this is a completely new stunt" I explained.

"How different?" Kendall asked. I pulled out the blueprints and put them in her hands.

Her eyes got wide "no, there is no way I'm letting you do this" she said exasperated.

"What, I've done worse" I said truthfully.

"Fine, but I don't wanna watch you hurt yourself" she said.

"I promise Kendall, and Kick Buttowski doesn't break his promises" I said.

"Alright, I believe you" she smiles "I'm looking forward to this awesome stunt" she starts walking off.

"Kendall, blueprints" Gunther said holding out his hand, she smiled innocently and placed them in his hand.

After she left we got back to work "we just need to finish it by 6:00 that's in 2 and a half hours. Considering we've been working since Saturday there isn't much left to do" Gunther elaborated while we pored over the blueprints.

* * *

"This is a thing of beauty" Gunther said while wiping away a tear of joy.

"Couldn't have said it better myself buddy" I said and pat his back. I looked down at my watch "we have an hour to get suited up, we better hurry. We got in Gunther's car and he drove us back to our houses. I ran upstairs and pulled open my closet, I pushed aside all my "regular" clothes and grabbed a jumpsuit. I stripped down to my tighty-whiteys (what, they improve stunt performance) and pulled on my white and red jumpsuit. I grabbed my florescent yellow boots, which doubled as shin guards, and pulled them on. Next came the florescent yellow gloves, they had mesh over each joint for better movement. I grabbed my red chest guard and lifted it over my head and on my shoulders. I strapped it tight and found the cram-de-la-cram of the collection, the helmet. It was white with red stripes and covered my whole head, save the eyes. I placed it on my head and strapped the goggles into place, they were white rimmed with a blue translucent visor.

As I walk into the garage I hear "Kick, Kick, Kick, Kick, Kick, Kick" and decide to open the door. As it opens I strike my signature pose, it looks a little different without my pinky but still the same concept, and the crowd cheers. I start walking towards Gunther who was in his "manager suit", it was basically a blue mechanics outfit and had on some big headphones which we used to communicate. Gunther had this tradition of shaving off his beard and leaving him with a policeman's mustache, he only did that for the big stunts. We had strapped my bike to the top of his car and I was gonna ride on top while Gunther drives us to Widowmakers Peak.

When we get there I see about 100 people watching from the bottom of the mountain. We position my bike at the starting point and I mounted it, I waited for Gunther to give me the starting signal. He started counting down from 10 until "3... 2... 1... GO!" I revved my bike and started downhill. After a couple of seconds of dodging bushes I was coming up on the first part, the corkscrew. It was a clear plastic tube that was wide at the bottom and constricted at the top. I was riding so fast that my bike was parallel with the ground by the time I got to the top. There was a small platform and I hit the brakes just in time to not go over, I had stopped in a front wheelie. This made the crowd cheer so I balanced for a few more seconds then I dropped back on two wheels. I lined up my bike with the parasail supported between two beams 10 feet from my current platform. I speed forward and was in the air, I stood up on my bike and grabbed the two handholds that were used to steer it. My feet hooked on the handlebar of my bike to avoid it from falling, after a few seconds I dropped it on one of those giant, inflatable, airbags.

"Alright Kick, now over the river..." I heard Gunther through my helmets headphone. I sailed over a river on the side of the mountain, and zeroed in on my next target, my regular bike. I was sailing ever so slowly at a downward angle and when I was about 5 feet above it I dropped.

"Aww, Shitbiscuts" I said as I fell towards the seat and realized I was not wearing a cup. Once I landed I suppressed a scream and muddled through the pain and started peddling. Me and Gunther had dug ditches, made dirt ramps, and moved fallen trees to where there was now a rough path. I was dodging roots, weaving between trees, and making jumps until I got to the last part, Lifesavers. They had a pool of toxic waste that we had... Acquired and we had placed some floating disks throughout the pool. I went up a ramp and my back wheel landed on the first one and instantly kept my momentum going. I was jumping between the disks balancing on my back tire, but the disks would sink if I stayed on longer than a second. Halfway through suspended on a rope was a backpack, I jumped to the middle one, grabbed the backpack, put it on quickly, and kept going. After a few more jumps I was out the pool and racing toward the finish. I hit the brakes and stopped in a roped off square of dirt, I opened the backpack and pulled out the one thing that would ensure a good rank on Rank of Awesome, Hansel. The white furred cat had blue eyes, crossed, and always had its tongue sticking out, meow'ed stupidly when I took him out.

The whole ground cheered and I struck my signature pose, as the crowds passed the ropes to swarm me.

"Good... Huff... Job... Huff... Kick" Gunther said out of breath from running down the mountain, he gave me a thumbs up while resting his other hand on his knee.

"That was really amazing Kick... Is that Hansel!" Kendall screamed.

"What, oh yeah sorry, we needed a cat if we wanted to do good on Rank of Awesome. Your cat was on hand and I meant to tell you but it slipped my mind" I pleaded, I took off my helmet and have her a nervous smile. I felt a slap on my face, Hansel being ripped from my arms, and heard the crowd go silent.

"Kendall I'm sorry, I should have asked to use Hansel" I said softening my tone. She didn't turn around and kept her back to me for a minute, then she burst out laughing and turned back to me.

"You're so gullible Clarence, you just got played, you fell for the whole I'm never talking to you again bit." she laughs for a little while longer and then looks at me again "while I am a little annoyed about Hansel, I forgive you" she says and kisses me. The crowd starts cheering again and I realize I have just been played, I'd have to do something about that. So in the midst of kissing I quickly grabbed her waist and lifted her over my shoulder. She shrieks and starts punching my back and flailing all her limbs and I'm glad I have pads on.

"Clarence Francis Buttowski, put me down RIGHT NOW!" She screamed suppressing a laugh.

"No Kendall, I'm going to hold you over my shoulder until you say your sorry, and I can do this all day long" I said.

"Clarence Buttowski you are in so much trouble when I get down" she screeched again but continued to laugh. Hansel starts pawing at my foot and I pick him up with my free arm, I look around to see the crowd silent again.

"Okay people I think the celebrations over" Gunther said ushering people away.

"What, no Gunther, this is nothing" Kendall punched me again huffing in frustration. "The autograph table is over there" I pointed to the white table I was supposed to sit at. The crowd cheers and some people line up as I walk over to the table, shove Hansel in Gunther's arms, and pick up a pen.

* * *

_Kendall Perkins POV_

After an half an hour of laying over Kicks shoulder I came to a conclusion on 3 things. 1 I was not getting down by force, and 2 maybe I should apologize to him, but I would have to wait for the crowd to leave, and 3 I was glad I chose to wear jeans opposed to my usual skirt.

Another 5 minutes later I hear "thank you, have a nice day... Okay Kendall, I knew you wouldn't apologize in front of other people but everyone's gone" he turned me around to prove his point.

"Alright, I'm sorry Kick, that was a mean thing to do" and with that he put me down, my legs had fallen asleep and I stumbled. Kick caught me and held me steady, I thanked him looked into those intense blue eyes and started kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. after a minute Gunther spoke up "yo, Kick I'm gettin' home do you guys want I ride, or do you want me to leave your bike?" He asked.

"Yeah" Kick said. We both sat in the backseat snuggled as close as we could get with seat-belts on. After what seemed like a minute we pulled into Gunther's driveway, we thanked him and started off. Kick was walking his bike next to him while we walked to my house.

"Hey Kick do you want to come in, I've got a sweet old movie collection" I said smiling.

He chuckled "do you watch anything with color?" He asks.

"I said old, not black and white" I retorted.

"I'll take you up on that offer" he said and he leaned his bike on the side of the house. We walked inside and I hear snoring and the news. I walk in the living room to we my dad sleeping with the news on, I don't think he even knows it has other channels. I put a blanket on him and say "goodnight daddy." Me and Kick tip-toe upstairs and I close my room door softly. I open up my movie cabinet, which only has VCR tapes and pick out my favorite comedy, The Master of Disguise. I place it in the VCR and hit play, I pull of my shoes and jump in my bed.

Kick is about to lie down when I stop him "whoa, don't you think you should take off the boots and pads" I say. He looks down and begins removing items until he is down to his jumpsuit. He lays down next to me and I rest my head on his chest as we watch the movie.

"I can't believe you've never seen that before" I said in disbelief.

"No, but it was a good movie, I guess it's a good thing you like old movies" he said. My face was right next to his and I couldn't pass up a good moment so I kissed him. This was a really passionate kiss and I moved to lay on top of him. My hands wonder to the neck of the jumpsuit and I find the zipper, I was just playing with it and I think bout how I never get to see him shirtless. If anything he tries his best to cover up, and my last image of his chest was of a pudgy child's. I slowly start to unzip it, one tooth a second, I was halfway down before he noticed.

"What are you doing Kendall?" He asked with a smirk.

"The last time I saw your chest was when we were children and you were pudgy. Just wondering if you're still a little fatty" I said.

"I have no shame in my body" he said and sat up, finishing unzipping his jumpsuit. He stopped at the waist and tied the sleeves to make a makeshift belt. I traced a finger along his chest and take in his muscular body, he had a lean build about his body. He wasn't ripped, but he had more muscle than the average person. He had a slight six pack but not that noticeable until you felt it, he does eat pretty unhealthy I thought. I place my hands on his chest and right before we start kissing there is a knock on my door.

"Kendall are you there?" My dad asked, Kick froze and I spoke up.

"Yeah dad, I was just about to go to bed" I said.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you didn't skip curfew again, goodnight honey" he said and I heard footsteps down the hall.

"I gotta go Kendall, my curfew is in a little while" Kick said, I nodded and got off of him. He pulled up his jumpsuit, retrieved his pads and assorted gear, opened the window and dropped to the ground bellow. I look out to see if he is okay, which he is, he grabbed his bike and started off towards his house waving goodbye.

* * *

_Kick Buttowski POV_

"Hey guys, I'm home" I said entering through the garage door.

"Why are you back so late dear?" My mom asked.

"I was with Kendall" I said and started upstairs. Once I got to my room I put my stuff in my closet and pulled on some PJ's. I laid down in bed and thought about today, it was a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry guys, my Internet was down for 3 days, yeah, that's the reason I didn't update.**

_Kendall Perkins POV August 17, Saturday_

"Crud, crud, crud, crud, cruuuuuuud!" I said rooting through my closet. I couldn't to decide what to wear on me and Kicks date today. What does one wear to a Go-kart place I pondered as my dad walked in.

"Kendall dear, what on Earth are you doing?" He asked while dodging the clothes I was flinging over my shoulder.

"I'm going on a date with Kick but I can't decide what to wear" I said while continuing to root through my clothes.

"Well maybe..." My dad started until I cut him off.

"You see, I don't want to wear anything fancy because the place isn't fancy. Then I obviously don't want to dress trashy because that makes me look bad... Ooh I know, I can wear something I wear a lot so it looks worn down but not trashy or fancy, thanks daddy" I said and hugged my dad who was looking all to confused.

"Now that your dilemma is over we can eat your favorite breakfast that I made" my dad says with a wide grin. Me and my dad had a running joke about my "favorite breakfast." My dad can't cook and neither could my sister or me so we would mainly just eat pop tarts out of the plastic wrap for breakfast.

"Good, I don't think I could make it through today without my favorite breakfast" I answered smiling as my dad left my room. I turn to my closet and select my clothing for today. I settle on some old torn jeans, my dirty pink sneakers, and a ratty green shirt I used for painting my room. Hey, Kick doesn't date me for my fashion I shrug and walk downstairs.

"Breakfast is served" my dad says depositing 2 pop tarts in a plastic wrapper in front of me on the table.

"Thanks dad" I said and read the package "get us out of here," I will oblige you pop tart people and ripped open the packaging. I have a weird way of eating pop tarts, I break of the edges and eat the bread part first, then I eat the s'mores goodness at the center. After a minute I'm done and I go upstairs to fix my hair and brush my teeth, I love pop tarts but according to my dad they leave my breath "snagly." I was brushing my teeth and I look at the mirror, and over my shoulder outside the window is... Kick!

"Clarence!" I exclaim spitting toothpaste all over the mirror... Gross. I walk over to the window and open it up to see Kick laughing it up.

"What'ssofunny?" I ask while trying not to spit, this just elicited more laughter from Kick who was now rolling on my bedroom floor.

"I've never seen morning Kendall before" he said while standing up and composing himself.

"Hey!" I exclaim gargling toothpaste, he held back a chuckle.

"WellIforone... amsomewhathappy... toseeyou" I manage to choke out, I grab him and kiss him with my toothpasted self.

"Aww, that's discussing Kendall" he said wiping his mouth "go finish" he said pointing to the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow mischievously and go back to the bathroom to finish up. I spit and rinse my mouth out and start to brush my shoulder length hair to be presentable. I noticed Kick with his arms folded scrutinizing me while I brushed my hair. I had just finished and was putting in my headband when I noticed Kick looking at a picture of him that was on the floor. It must have come out of my closet when I was throwing clothes around. His face scrunched up in surprise as he looked at the photo, I walk up behind him to see that it was the mugshot of 12-year-old Kick at the mall.

"Kendall, why in hell do you have a picture of me from that time we snuck into the mall with Gunther and Mouth?" He asked. My face was burning up and I felt like a stalker for having that.

"I may have paid off Mouth to get a picture of you, I didn't ask how" I said teetering on my heels looking all over.

"So you must have really liked me to do something that stalkerish" he said.

"I'm so sorry Kick that was wrong of me to do that to you" I said while rubbing his shoulder.

"Nah it's fine Kendall" he said all perky now "that was one of the best nights of my life, I guess this is your strange reward for making it happen" he said and placed the picture on my nightstand.

"Did you eat, because my dad made breakfast?" I said while smiling cheekily to break the silence.

"Kendall, I can always eat" he answered and I led him downstairs to the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked sitting at the table.

"It's my dads special, we call it... A pop tart" I said and plopped the packaged food right in front of him.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've had a meal this extravagant" he said in all seriousness. He slowly unwrapped the package and began eating in slow elegant bites, I start giggling at the show he was making.

"Okay Kendall I'm off to work" my dad said while fidgeting with his suit and carrying a briefcase. He walked up to me, kissed me on the forehead, turned around to leave then stopped.

"When did Kick get here?" He asked forgetting about possibly being late for work.

"Just a minute ago, I offered him some breakfast and we'll be leaving soon" I answered.

"Huh" he said while he had his thinking face on, he looked at his watch, sighed and walked out the front door. After a second we heard the car door and the car taking off.

"So are you ready Kendall, for the best go-kart place in the world" Kick said with a serious face. I raised my eyebrow in a "are you serious" way.

"Challenge... Accepted."

* * *

_Kick Buttowski POV_

I watch Kendall pull off my helmet she was wearing and put it under her arm. We had just arrived at the go-kart place, Go-Go-Go-Kart World, and then I saw Eddie Clutch.

"Kendall come on I want you to meet someone" I said and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Eddie!" I called out and the old mustached man turned.

"Kick, it's been a while since I've seen you out here, I want a rematch for that last race" he said jokingly. He was referring to the time we had raced and I beat him, it was all the better considering he used to be a pro.

"Not now Eddie, I want you to hook Kendall up with a license" I said and gestured to Kendall, she gave an awkward smile and half-waved.

"Let me just get the stamp this..." Eddie started but was cut off by a voice all to familiar.

"Hey little bro, how's it goin'?" Brad asked putting an arm over my shoulder and leaning on me, I took note of how we were the same height. Thank God he smelled better than he did a few years ago, it took me years to convince him that his "man musk" was really a combination of B.O., F.A.N. (Fart, Ass, Nuts), and feet.

"Boss, let me handle this, I'll make sure that she gets the proper training" Brad said while I threw his arm off me.

"Uh, yeah fine" Eddie said and went back to the admission counter.

"Brad come on, she can drive a car and is obviously over the height limit" I pleaded.

"No, I take this job very seriously, that's why I'm assistant manager" he said holding out his assistant manager name tag.

"How many people work here again?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Shut up dillweed, your girlfriend doesn't get her license until she passes the test" he says and gave me a serious face.

"Clarence, honestly it's fine, it'll only take a minute" Kendall said with a reassuring tone from behind me.

"Right this way Miss" Brad gestured with his hand to the back area. We walked and then we saw the little kiddie track, it still had the kart on it and looked like it had been in recent use... Oh Brad.

"Watch your step Miss" Brad said while Kendall stepped into the kart, Brad stepped in after her and they were smashed together.

"Alright, I'm going to start it, take it slow and try to avoid the obstacles" Brad said in all seriousness and started the machine. Kendall dodged the deer, then the dog, then the deer again.

"One more time Miss" Brad said while marking down on his pad. She did the same thing and Brad stopped the contraption.

"You were a little jerky, but meats got nothing to do with your score, Yeah Brad!" Brad said pumping his fist. Brad composed himself, he stamped the paper "GO!" and handed it to her.

"Hurry up Clarence, I wanna catch the next race" she said pulling my arm. The techs led us down to the warehouse and told us to pick one. Kendall was looking for a while and finally settled on the pink and green one, figures, everything always has to be the same color... "AWW SWEET LOOK AT THAT BLUE ONE." I motioned for the tech and they led ours down to the track, I already had my helmet but they had to supply Kendall with a green one. They lined us up with 6 other people and we waited for the lights to start counting down. They had replaced the three skimpily dresses girls with starting lights because of complaints, I'm pretty sure Brad's girlfriend had been the one to start these complaints.

"Kendall, I know your my girlfriend and I should be nice, but your ass is going down" I shouted over the engines. She just smirked and took off, then I looked at the lights to see I hadn't been paying attention and was now in dead last.

"Looks like the blue kart wasn't paying attention and you know he's got some catching up to do" the commentator announced, well no shit I thought. I slammed on the accelerator and the kart fish-tailed for a second before taking off. I was gaining on the pod of drivers fast, but Kendall was far out front. I couldn't get past the group of karts because they were to bunched up to push out of the way. I saw an opening and sped through, just as I passed the first car, minus Kendall's, it unintentionally hit my back bumper on the side. My car started spinning and I took my foot off the accelerator, pulled the emergency brake, and evened my kart out. Once I was strait I released the brake, and slammed on the accelerator. "The blue kart regains control after a bad start and is now in second behind the pink kart" the commentator said. I heard the crowd on the sideline cheering and it made me think, do some people really have nothing better to do than watch teenagers drive go-karts all day?

I started to catch up to Kendall as we came to the curves, most people would have to slow down, but I knew just what to do in this situation. I was using a kart that had manual transmission so I could drift for this part. First I put the kart in second gear and pushed the clutch. While simultaneously pulling the hand brake I flicked the wheel in the direction of the turn. Then I immediately let go of the clutch, put pressure on the gas pedal, and steered the car in the direction of the slide. I did this a few times until I caught up with Kendall who had to take the turns slow due to her inability to drift. I leveled out with Kendall just as the turns ended and gave her a mock salute before passing her.

"I'm not giving up yet, Clarence!" She shouted behind me. We approached the beam of wood that spanned the gap and Kendall had evened out with me again. The beam could only fit one kart at a time and I knew both of us were to stubborn to pull off. She looked at me with her infamous "try me" look and I knew that if I didn't pull off she would send both of us over the edge. Reluctantly I pulled back so she could go first since I would rather her be ahead than possibly getting hurt. She turned around and stuck her tongue out while we sped over the plank.

"Looks like the blue kart had to relinquish his spot to the pink kart!" Again with the commentator. We exited the plank and the bridge was coming up, I knew that after the bridge my chances of passing Kendall up became very slim. She was speeding like she had hell on her back, I shifted gears and sped up a little. I would take a manual over an automatic transmission any day. I lined up with Kendall just as the bridge ended and we entered the open-air tube. We were basically brushing up against each other as we entered the full tube and despite the signs wishes, more than one at a time. Neck in neck all the way out the tunnel and the finish line so close, and we passed it. The crowd cheered at the riveting race but they were unclear as to who had won.

"Alright folks, we just need to check the footage to determine the winner" the commentator said.

"I totally whooped you Clarence" Kendall said while crossing we arms and raising her chin.

"Kick Buttowski DOES... NOT... LOSE" I said with full confidence.

"We're back folks, and we're happy to announce that we have a tie" with that the crowd cheered again and me and Kendall faced each other.

"Well tying isn't loosing so, good job Kendall" I said and held out my hand. She looked at my hand and instead of grabbing my hand, grabbed my head and kissed me. What is up with crowds and public kissing I wondered.

When we pulled apart Kendall looked at me and said "I think we BOTH deserved a victory kiss."

"Kendall, you do know how to compromise" I said with a bow.

**A/N I truthfully feel terrible for not updating sooner, just I had to watch the episode to get the track right and it wasn't exactly at the top of my priority list.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Please review if you are liking, and sorry about taking so long. I kept rewriting this chapter because I couldn't get it just right, this one isn't perfect but its as close as I could get.**

_Kick Buttowski POV August 23, Friday_

"Yay, Linnie is going to be home from college soon" Kendall squealed with utter glee... girls. Kendall, Mr. Perkins, and I were all sitting in her living room waiting for her sister.

"I thought you and your sister always fought?" I asked confused.

Before Kendall could answer her dad cut in "more than you know" he said with a look of exasperation.

"Maybe we fight a little" she started and her dad and I gave her a "yeah, right" look.

"Okay, maybe we fight a lot, but I haven't seen her in a while and things change" she said with slight annoyance. "You know, you don't have to wait with us Clarence" Kendall said after a minute.

"Kendall, I will wait for your sister and meet her if that is what you really want me to do" I said and put my arm around her, she snuggled up against me and looked up at me.

"Thanks... Kick" I was surprised by her use of my nickname and she leaned in. Right before our lips touched we hear "mhhh HMMM" from Mr. Perkins and Kendall blushes and pulls away.

After sitting in uncomfortable silence for a minute we hear "ding-dong" and Mr. Perkins portly self jumps up to answer the door.

"Hey dad" I hear, and a girl who looked just like Kendall but older and taller, hugged Mr. Perkins.

"Linnie, its been a while since we saw you, how is college?" Mr. Perkins asks.

"Well you know, I've been partying it up and keeping my perfect C+ average" Linnie answers. Mr. Perkins had a pained look, but was covering it with a smile.

"That's great, let me take your stuff to your room and we'll get you settled in" Mr. Perkins says and grabs her bags, he walks upstairs and out of sight.

"So Kendall, is this your daredevil boyfriend that you told me about" Linnie asked.

"Yes, his name is Clarence," she started.

"You can call me Kick" I interrupted, I already had enough people calling me Clarence.

"And he is a daredevil" Kendall said eyeing me.

"Whatever, have you two..." Linnie started before she was cut off by Mr. Perkins walking downstairs.

"Alright, lets get dinner ready, who wants Chinese food?" Mr. Perkins asked brandishing his cellphone.

"Oh, Clarence, do you want to stay for dinner?" Kendall asked me.

"Nah, I got some stuff to do, thanks for the offer though" I answered.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Kendall answered. I said my goodbyes and departed for my house, a relatively short walk considering that we're neighbors. I arrived just in time for dinner, meatloaf, and I sat down at the table.

"Brianna, come downstairs for dinner" my dad called, poor Bri, she has to sit in her room and do what I assume is nothing all day. She skulked down the stairs and sat at the table, I had a relatively paced conversation on wether or not my job offered "life skills" with my parents while Brianna sat quiet. After dinner Brianna skulked back up the stairs and returned to her room, that's when I decided to do something. I knocked on her door and didn't receive a reply so I just opened it, Brianna was just sitting on her bed looking sad and staring at where her TV used to be.

"Bri, can I talk to you?" I asked, once again no reply so I sat at the foot of her bed.

"Look, Brianna, I wanna say I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to tell mom and dad about your boyfriend before you were ready. Though you did do the mellow dramatic thing and try and get back at me, I'm also sorry for getting you punished for so long" I said, she kept staring at the wall so I continued.

"Bri, you are my annoying little sister and I love you, I'm going to go talk to mom and dad about unpunishing you." She didn't say anything or moved to I decided to continue "even though we fight back and forth, in the end we always resolve things, and..." I was stopped by Brianna hug-tackling me.

"Kick, I have never been punished before, I have been doing this to you and Brad all these years and now the shoe's on the other foot" she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for that Kick, I just have to say that being punished well, bites ass. This shit seriously sucks and it makes me realize what a brat I've been" she continued crying.

"Bri, I forgive and forget, that's what brothers do, but right now I've got to go get you unpunished and back to your bratty self" I chuckled and she smiled at me. I got up and left her room and made my trek downstairs to where my mom and dad were watching TV.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk about Brianna" I said and stood in front of my parents.

"What might that be son, she hasn't done anything again has she?" My dad asked sounding angry.

"No no, nothing like that, I just think that she has been punished long enough" I answered. My dad pursed his lips and got on his thinking face.

"Well I guess you are the one wronged, so if you feel like she doesn't need to be punished any longer, she can be unpunished. Her stuff is in the closet, you can bring it to her, but you tell her that is I ever find out she's been buying condoms, birth control pills, or morning after pills, she'll be punished for a whole year!" My dad yelled the last part before composing himself.

* * *

_Kendall Perkins POV_

We had finished dinner and I was in my room watching James Bond: Diamonds Are Forever. My favorite part was just about to happen when I hear a knock on my door, uh, my dad, I thought.

"Can I come in Kendall?" I was surprised to hear my sisters voice.

"Why?" I asked in wonder.

"Girl talk" was her answer, well okay, I opened the door and she walked in and sat on my bed.

"What the hell are you watching, it looks like dinosaurs made it" Linnie said while crinkling her nose in disgust, am I the only one who appreciates classics!

"None of your business, what do you want to talk about anyway?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I have one question for my most trusted little sister... Have you and Kick had sex yet?" She asked with a sinister grin, the question made me blush and I could feel my face becoming a whole new shade of red.

"NO! We have not had sex yet!" I yelled slightly annoyed.

"Oh really, then what's with the birth control pills sitting on your desk?" She asked and I whipped around.

"How did they get on my desk..." Then it hit me, my sister may be dumber than me, but she was more cunning.

"Fine, I am on birth control, but we have not had sex yet" I said while she had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I believe you, you're to much of a goody-two-shoes to get down and dirty" she said.

"Oh, you mean like you" I snapped back "you didn't know this but I always knew about you. Those nights when your boyfriend came over and left early in the mornings or later that night. How you would party, drink, and smoke all the time. I knew about it all, why do you think we fight all the time, because we are NOTHING alike" I answered and crossed my arms. She just burst out laughing and clutched her sides.

"And THAT is why we DO get along" she said wiping away a tear from laughing.

"So did you just come in here just so we could banter?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"No, I know a guy who's havin' a party and I want you and your friends to come" she said.

"Oh, well I don't know if daddy will want me to go..." I said.

"That's alright, we tell him that you want to go to a party and that I'll be going to watch you" she said.

"That... Is actually a pretty good idea" I admitted.

"I'm not dumb, I'm just smart in different areas than you" she said while smiling.

"What's with all the yelling in here?" My dad yawns as he walks in my room clearly interrupted from sleep.

"Nothing dad... Girl talk" Linnie says with a devilish grin while dad rubbed the back of his head looking confused.

* * *

_Kick Buttowski POV August 24, Saturday_

"Kick, Kick... KICK WAKE UP!" I hear and bolt strait up.

"What, what's going on!?" I yell and look around. There was Brianna laughing her ass off next to my bed.

"Kendall and her sister wanted to talk to you, they're down stairs in the kitchen" she said composing herself. She walked out of my room and I got up and stretched. I was still in my pajamas as I walked down to the kitchen, but it's not like I'm embarrassed by them. Kendall and Linnie were sitting at the table and I sat down after grabbing some of the eggs and toast my mom made. I just sat next to Kendall and they just scrutinized me as I munched.

Finally after I finished eating I decided to break the silence "so, what are you two up to?" I asked knowing full well that they were in deep thought about something.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party" Kendall said without wavering.

"Interesting, just you and me, or..." I left the question hanging.

"No, Linnie, Gunther, and Jackie are already agreed to come, that leaves you" she said.

"I'm game, but I gotta ask my parents" I said and got up. I started walking out the kitchen and they proceeded to follow me. I couldn't find my mom and they informed me that after making breakfast she went to the store.

"Well that's great, I guess we'll just have to wait" I said rubbing the stubble on my chin, I needed a shave. That was when I realized that two Kendall's were worst than one. We eventually found my dad in his study opening mail.

"Hey dad, I wanted to know if I could go to a party tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know Kick, ask your mother" he said not looking up.

"She's not home" I said and he looked up and sighed.

"Kick, let me tell you about my teenage years, back when I was in highschool..." He started until I cut him off.

"Yes, yes, you got drunk off your ass, passed out, woke up in the front yard, and puked your guts out. I've heard the story dad, and it doesn't answer my question.

"I don't know Kick, then again you are quite responsible" he said while playing with the letter opener.

"Mr. Buttowski, if I can cut in, I'm going with them and I'll make sure they stay out of trouble" Linnie said.

My dad mulled it over and sighed again "alright you can go, just make sure you don't do anything you might regret" my dad said and we left.

"Awesome!" I shouted and I got a determined look.

"So where is this party anyway, you've been very vague about the whole thing?" Kendall questioned.

"Oh, some guy everyone calls Pantsy, he fricken crazy, but he can throw a mean party..."

* * *

_Kendall Perkins POV_

"This is weird, I've never been to a party where people were having fun" I said in delight. The party was at some house and had about a hundred people. Once we had gotten to the party Gunther and Jackie had went off somewhere. Kick also left leaving me confused as to where he was, but me and my sister had stuck together and we were talking to Mouth.

"Yeah, me and Pantsy have been wanting to do this for a while, but we had to wait until our dad was away" Mouth explained. After about half an hour of conversation a familiar face showed up.

"You guys seen Kick?" Brad asked with his arm around some girl.

"Why?" I asked concerned about my boyfriend.

"Well it's not just him, I needed to talk to all of you. You see, Pantsy just informed me that he put some serious stuff in the punch and I wanted to warn you guys not to drink it" Brad said looking slightly concerned even though he tried to hide it.

"Wait... You mean he spiked it? (A/N Stereotypical I know, but stereotypes wouldn't exist if they weren't true)" I asked freaking out because I was so stupid. Of course they had alcohol, what did I think was in those cans and bottles everyone was drinking, soda.

"That's not good, right before Kick left he said something about getting some nachos, he may have found the punch" Linnie spoke up. I started rooting through the crowd, but it was a pretty big house with two stories and a pool area out back. Eventually I came across a Kick who had more empty plastic cups with punch droplets in them than I could count. He was swaying and when he saw me he smiled stupidly.

"Hey Kendall, can I see that pink bra you have, I really like that one" he said and leaned against me. That was the first time I noticed that the others had been following me and had just heard that.

I blushed a shade of red so dark I probably looked purple "not what it sounds like! I don't know how or why he's been looking at my bras but I was not aware!" I said raising my hands in surrender.

"Did you know I have a REALLY good view of you from my bedroom window, I only looked once and I saw you in that bra" he said feeling the shoulder strap of my bra through my shirt. I slapped his hand away and he looked like a child that was punished.

"This was a bad idea, we need to get out of here, and I need to get Kick home" I said.

"That's ma nickname..." Kick slurred somewhere behind me.

"Fine we can go Kendall, but don't we need your other friends?" Linnie pointed out.

"Yeah... I'll go look for them, you keep an eye on Kick" I said and she nodded. I looked around until I saw the back of Jackie's head on the couch, I walked up behind her and hoped she was sober.

"Jackie, please tell me your... Not drunk" I said and saw the beer cans littered around her.

"No, I'm not" she said sipping on a beer.

"Oh, I thought those were your beer cans" I chuckled.

"Yeah, they're mine" she said.

"And you're just peachy?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, alcohol never affected me for some reason" she shrugged.

"Yeah, right... Do you know where Gunther is?" I asked.

"Do you not see the passed out blob at the other end of the couch" she said sarcastically and sure enough there was Gunther. He had a beer in his hand and was snoring and drooling all over.

"You know, even though he's a Viking, he's a pussy when it comes to drinking" Jackie said.

"This is bad, how are we going to get this 250 pound bulk in the car?!" I yelled exasperated.

"Lets go find Linnie and get some people to help drag him" I said after a while and we took off. We found Linnie by the pool next to Kick and Mouth, Kick was playing with a lighter.

"Linnie, why does Kick have a lighter?" I asked concerned for my drunk Kick.

"When I get nervous I smoke, so we went outside, I struck my lighter and Kick's eyes lit up and I decided it would be easy to distract him" Linnie shrugged taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Hey Kendall, look" Kick said and struck the lighter and he dropped it. "Whoops" he said as it hit his shirt and what was about to happen unfolded before my eyes. I watched in horror as his alcohol soaked shirt took to the flame like tender and he started freaking out.

"I can't have someone get hurt at my party!" Mouth yelled and pushed Kick backwards into the pool.

"Kick!" I screamed crying. Everyone else cheered because they had just seen the 2 things drunk slobs at party's want to see, someone being pushed into a pool... and fire. I jumped in after him and pulled him above the water, I knew lifeguard training would come in handy someday. I rested Kick on my hip and swam to the side of the pool, Linnie helped me pull him out and we laid him down. His heart was beating but he wasn't breathing so I gave him some rescue breaths. After 2 he sputtered up some water, then he threw up some alcohol. After he stopped spitting up fluids I hugged him tightly, after a second I pushed him away to examine his chest for burns. They had a blackened hole in his shirt but his skin was fine. I was ready to chew out Mouth but when I looked up he was gone, prick.

"Kick, you're going to be ok, lets get you home" I said in a soothing voice and while he leaned on my shoulder we walked inside. We walked over to the couch and I remembered my earlier dilemma.

"Crap, how are we going to get fat ass to my car" Linnie said.

"Hey, fat asses girlfriend standing right here, I'm the only one who gets to make fun of him" Jackie said angrily which kind of lightened the mood.

"Oh that's easy, I can carry him" Kick spoke up. I was sure this was just drunk irrational thinking and I would have to correct Kick.

"Clarence, you're just drunk, there is no way you could pick up a 250 pound... Man" I said and watched as Kick grunted and slung Gunther over his shoulder.

"How in the world can you carry him?" I asked in amazement.

"I've done my fair share of lifting heavy objects, my record is..." he started counting on his fingers and continued "Gunther" Kick said and we just shrugged it off and started leaving. Kick deposited Gunther in the back seat and I hooked up his seat belt. Kick and Jackie got in the back with Gunther while Linnie and I were in the front.

"You don't mind me and Kick being soaking wet?" I asked.

"Nah, all the shit that goes on in this car, it needed a good washing" Linnie laughed and I got some nasty images.

On the ride back I was freaking out about how we were gonna explain everything to our parents when I hear a lighter strike.

"Are you freaking kidding me!? Can you just not smoke for one minute, that just made my night more stressful and I got enough problems without second hand smoke!" I screamed at my sister ready to vent.

"This is my car, so I can smoke whenever I want!" My sister screamed back. I felt a pang of guilt and knew all to well the consequences of misplaced anger.

"I'm Sorry, I'm just stressing over all that stuff that happened, I shouldn't have used you to vent" I said looking into the back seat. Jackie was scrutinizing the unconscious Gunther with a caring look, and Kick was daydreaming and looking out the window.

"I understand, I've had a many a party's to explain to dad, I just cope with smoking" Linnie admitted.

"Wait, I got it!" I screamed realizing the solution.

"Kick is always saying that if he had a problem that the man to fix it is Wade!" I yelled exasperated.

* * *

The lights were on at the Food N' Fix and I knew Wade was there, I just hoped he wasn't doing what he was doing last time. We walked inside and there was Wade, sleeping in the chair behind the counter.

"Wade, wake up!" I yelled annoyed.

"Huh, what, sorry, my shift ends at 11:00 but nobody ever shows up after 9:00" Wade admitted.

"Whatever, we have a drunk Kick and an unconscious Gunther... We need help" I said and gave him a pleading look.

He chuckled "no problemo, there's nothing the Wade can't solve" and he reached into the fridge behind him and grabbed a green can.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This, is Cheetah Chug, only known cure for everything" he said.

"How does that work with being drunk?" I wondered.

"The pure energy destroys all the inebriating alcohol in the body" he said.

"That sounds like bull, but we don't have anything better" I confessed and walked out to get Kick. I found him unmoved starring into space with the same blank expression.

"Kick, com here, Wade is gonna fix you up" he looked around with a sad look and started to get out the car. I had my arm around his shoulder and led him to the automatic doors.

"Whoa Danger Dude, you look trashed" Wade chuckled.

"Thank you Wade, you conformed my suspicions that I look like shit" Kick answered with a sigh.

"Hah, take this, and pour one down Norse Amigo's throat while your at it" Wade handed Kick two Cheetah Chugs. Kick drank one without stopping to breath and I could see his eyes lighten up.

"Damn, screw Five Hour Energy, I got the Chug" Kick laughed.

"I'll get this to Gunther" Jackie said taking a can and walking out the automatic doors.. After a slight wait Gunther showed up looking slightly better.

"What happened, I feel like Thor Thorson personally beat the crap out of me?" Gunther asked grabbing his head.

"You drank half a beer and passed out like a pussy for 3 hours" Jackie said.

"Aww man, I cannot hold my alcohol, I am an insult to my ancestors... Anyone got any beer?" Gunther asked and we all burst out laughing from his sincerity.

"No, I have to get us all home and half of you REEK of alcohol" I said after I finished laughing.

Page break

We had gotten home around 9:45 and Jackie and Gunther had departed. I decided that I should be with Kick to help explain his situation to his parents. We got out of Linnie's car and waved goodbye as she drove next door and into our driveway. We opened the door after confirming our cover story.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" Kick called and his mom stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hello dear... Oh my god! What happened to you Kick, you smell like alcohol, are soaking wet, and have a giant hole burnt in you shirt!?" His mom yelled/asked.

"You won't believe it mom, we were just standing by the pool and some drunk asshole ran up to me. He poured a beer on me and threw a lit lighter on my shirt" I could see the emotion Kick was displaying in his eyes, he was good at lying... Hmm.

"Luckily Mouth pushed me into the pool and I didn't get burned" Kick said.

"I jumped in after him because I was scared and now we are BOTH soaking wet" me and Kick laughed nervously.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you got drunk and tried to jump through a hoop of fire or something" Honey chuckled and went back to the kitchen.

"Come on Kick, lets get you up to your room" I said and grabbed his arm. I led Kick up the stairs and closed the door once we were in Kicks room. I did a slight intake of breath as I turned to see a wet, shirtless Kick rooting through his drawer. He wasn't ripped but a girl appreciates a good body none the less.

"Man, I liked this shirt" Kick sighed as he grabbed a towel from his drawer. He offered one to me but I pushed it out of the way.

"You know, you said something about my pink bras" I said pressing my body against his.

"What?" Kick asked not moving as I put my hands around his neck and closed all space between us. I was rubbing my hands in his wet hair and looking up into those serious baby blue eyes.

"When you were drunk, you said you watched me undress from your window and that you liked my pink bras" I said in a seductive tone but Kick would not budge.

"Oh, sorry about that, you were in your window and I tried to look away but, damn" Kick said finally releasing the facade and blushing ever so slightly.

"I'm sure you were just curios" I said in an innocent tone and pulled him into a heated kiss. I debated pushing him down on his bed, I was ready to let out some stress from the night. One look at the clock changed that and I realized I should be heading home. I broke the kiss and pushed us apart as Kick regained his composure. "Maybe next time were alone, you can see my bra from a closer perspective" I batted my eyes. As I left I took note of Kick grabbing his towel and covering his crotch as he said bye, the thought made me chuckle.

I walked back to my house and opened the door, I was surprised to see that my dad was not up, it was only 10:00. I walked upstairs, dried off, and put on some dry pajamas. I drifted off into sleep think about how I should start wearing a pink bra every day... Just in case.

**A/N: so I did some research and I'm confidant that Mellowbrook is in Oregon. Because they are relatively close to the ocean, it doesn't appear to be very hot or cold year round, and they live in a very forested, mountainous, river laden area. Send a shout out if you agree!**


End file.
